


The Trials and Tribulations of Living With Finn Hudson At Christmas Time

by roserosa



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserosa/pseuds/roserosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time has come again and Kurt's about to learn what it's like to live with Finn without having their parents or friends as a buffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials and Tribulations of Living With Finn Hudson At Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of the Fuckurt Advent 2015.
> 
> Betaed for me by the lovely CA_Babs

Oneof these days I'd be able to step into my apartment without wanting to skin Finn alive. I gritted my teeth as once again I took in the garish, uncoordinated decorations haphazardly thrown anywhere and my step-brother, once again, fast asleep on the couch as the tv blared out the soundtrack to whatever trash he'd been watching. I actually felt my left eye twitch. I stomped over to him, peeling off my gloves and slapping his shoulder with the wet fabric. The taller man jumped into the air before he realized it was me and then he just grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry dude, I tried to wait," he apologized. I'd only been gone a couple of hours. I looked around the place, wondering what my design team would make of this right now. "It wouldn't make things any less Christmassy if you'd followed my plan, Finn," I commented, raising an eyebrowasI finally stripped out of my coat, relishing in the warmth as Finn took it from me.

"I kind of lost the paper and then I didn't know when you'd be back so..."

He trailed off, still grinning at me.

So he'd decided to fall asleep in front of the tv. I rubbed at my eyes and shook my head at him. "Let me just make myself a hot chocolate and then we can fix this," I settled on saying. Finn flopped back down on the couch and gave me puppy dog eyes. ‘ _Make me one_ ’, they seemed to be saying. I sighed and turned to the kitchen. Thank God I'd stocked up on the whipped cream.

 

* * *

 

“Morning, Kurt!” Finn chirped as I trudged into the kitchen far too early. I actually had to stop and double check the time because Finn was not usually up this early on the weekends. He was stood in the kitchen, scooping up two mugs of warm milk and offering one to me.

"I thought we could go Christmas shopping today," he said, grinning at me in that way he knewusually melted me. I eyed him carefully, taking the mug and stepping back to study him. He was already fully dressed, a sweater on over one of his usual plaid shirts and strangely enough a pair of jeans that I'd picked out for him. I could see his coat already hanging over the back of the couch and his shoes next to the coffee table.

"But you hate shopping," I pointed out, trying to take everything in. Wasn't I up for a reason? Right, I had to go into work. I had a meeting with the choreographer for the presentation. Finn was just going to have to wait. I looked back at him, sipping at my drink as I waited for him to explain himself.

"Yeah,but I still need to get all my gifts and I thought you could help," he said, shrugging. I let my eyes drift to the clock again, hoping he would get the picture. He didn't say anything.

"Can it wait?" I asked, sighing as I turned back to him, finishing off my milk before I put my mug down on the counter. Big mistake. Finnturned the puppy dog eyes on again, his expression of so hopeful as he tried to changed my mind without actually pleading andI guess that was it for me today. I loved him, I did, but I had other things to do before I could settle down to really celebrate Christmas. And I did want to but Finn just needed to wait a little longer.

"No, you want me to point out what to buy everyone else so you don't have to think so hard and accidentally buy the wrong gift," I told him, crossing my arms and shaking my head. "I'll help you, Finn but later. Some of us still have to work on the weekends," I told him before I turned and went to grab my coat.

To think I was starting to miss the days when we were teenagers and he still avoided spending time with me sometimes.

 

* * *

 

Finally I had a chance to sleep in a couple of days later. Finn had been a little quieter since our shopping trip. I think I'd been a bit snappish with him and he was tip-toeing around me a little. It was good to mostly get back to normal though. Finn was still excited about Christmas but at least he'd toned it down a little.

Still, as I lay there I couldn't help but wonder why he was so quiet. What could he be doing? I'd heard him get up so I knew that he wasn't lazing around like I was. I rolled over onto my left side, away from the door in the hope of avoiding the temptation to find out. I didn't have to get up yet and I wouldn't, I refused to leave my warm and comfortable bed before one o'clock. One minute passed, then two before I rolled out of bed grumbling to myself. I think I was starting to hate Christmas time now that there weren't buffers between Finn and I and that was not something I ever thought I'd say.

I padded into the main room and saw Finn pinning up something to the ceiling. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, nodding to the coffee pot.

“I put it on for you,” he said before he returned to what he was doing. I watched him as I moved over to the kitchenette and poured myself a cup, finally catching sight of the mistletoe Finn was putting up. Now that made me raise an eyebrow.

“Planning on inviting someone over for that?” I asked, sipping at the sweet, sweet caffeine as Finn stepped back and admired his work.

“Maybe. Want to give it a test?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows. I laughed, nudging him gently with my foot as I shook my head.

“Takes more then that to earn a kiss from me,” I teased and I was relieved when Finn laughed back. He moved next to me, leaning back against the counter as he looked around our apartment. I had to admit the mess of decorations was growing on me as I spotted the bright smile that lit up Finn's face when he caught sight of everything.

“Sorry if I've been a little crazy. All the kids at school are so excited and this is our first Christmas alone so...I guess I kind of wanted to make it special,” he admitted. I blinked, not knowing how to respond to that. I knew it made sense and the idea Finn was acting so crazy for us made me really happy but...I don't know. I just got the feeling that it wasn't all there was.

“For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. Going against the norm and having this presentation before Christmas instead of during Fashion week...” I broke off and shook my head. “It's just incredibly stressful and it's taking up way too much of my time.” Finn nodded his understanding, though I knew he had no clue what a fashion presentation actually was. He didn't ask though, just slung an arm around my shoulders.

“Well you've got a day off and I'm home for the winter break now so...wanna do something?”

I told him that I did.

 

* * *

 

The few of us that lived in New York City had a tradition to come together for the holidays and have one night of cheesy fun. It was also just in case we had plans and couldn't hang out together on New Year’s Eve so we wouldn't feel like we were neglecting each other. Though most of us had grown apart, it was nice to just be able to get together sometimes and let go. We knew for a fact that, most of us, wouldn't judge each other too hard.

It was my turn to host this year and Rachel was the first one to arrive on the Sunday before Christmas. Brittany and Santana quickly followed with Blaine shortly after that. Mercedes and Artie both usually joined but they were bothaway from the city this year with work. Still, it was nice to have everyone together again.

There was Christmas Punch and spiked Eggnog, plusa selection of party snacks that were mostly Vegan friendly. That and the company meant we were bound to have a great evening. Brittany and Santana moved the coffee table and curled up on the floor, Brittany's back against the couch and her wife leaning on her. Blaine was in the armchair, his eyes jumping about the room as he tried not to think about the fact that up until a year ago this had been his place too. Great Christmas present that had been by the way. Here's that teapot you wanted, oh, and could you sign these divorce papers please. It still stings today even if I am glad to be free of him. Rachel was wandering about, chatting about the decorations with Finn and shoving some cookies in the oven. I didn't know why she'd brought her own stuff but I supposedno one could out-impress Rachel. You'd have thought that I'd know that by now. She was leaning against the counter, just under the mistletoe and I could see her eyes darting up between it and my step-brother. My stomach lurched uncomfortably and I tore my gaze away. I knew he'd put that up for a reason and I should have guessed it was her. Rachel might be in her twenties but her relationships with both Jesse and Finn were still on-again, off-again. It was tempting to go over there and make a tart comment but there would be no point. At least she was handling his over the top Christmas spirit, I'd rather her thanme. Well, until I got drunk, which was bound to be soon,I thought as I downed another glass of the punch that wasn't exactly low in alcohol. That was what usually happened when I made the drinks and everyone else seemed to approve.

“How can you stand that?” I looked up as Santana spoke up, I looked at her wondering what the hell she was going on about this time.

“Huh?” I replied, oh-so intelligently as I looked back down at my empty glass. I needed another drink.

“That,” Santana said as she gestured over her shoulder, handing her glass to Brittany as the taller woman shifted away and got to her feet. She made her way over to Rachel and Finn, and I thought she was going to tell them to shut up as Rachel laughed loudly once again.

“They're just having fun and it's not like it's anything new,” I pointed out, already bored of the conversation as I gauged the distance between myself and the table. I was going to have to get up, damn, I just put my empty glass down next to me instead. Santana made some sort of noise that I think was supposed to be her muttering something in Spanish but it wasn't anything that I knew. I looked back up at her and the Latina just glared at me from across the room.

“Are you telling me that you guys have mistletoe hanging up for no reason? Because they're over there almost macking and I've not seen anyone else go near it,” she questioned, raising one perfect eyebrow as I caught sight of what Brittany was doing over the back of the couch. Oh, I hoped Santana didn't mind that her wife was kissing Rachel right on the mouth. I almost pointed it out, almost, but then I thought I'd leave them to sort it out anyway. Knowing Brittany, she was probably just trying to be nice but to who, I didn't actually know. Rachel didn't actually look all that impressed as she pulled away. Finn finally left her though and he joined the rest of us, grabbing a glass of Eggnog for himself before he noticed my empty glass and picked it up to pour me a fresh glass of punch. Awwww, I think I liked him again. Finn flopped down onto the floor next to me very carefully and handed me the glass.

“What are we all talking about then?” He asked. Surprisingly, it was Blaine who answered.

“Santana seems to think that you guys having mistletoe hanging must mean something.” Finn just laughed in response as he flung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

“Nah dude, it's just a tradition to have some about. Though I probably wouldn't complain if Kurt wanted to,” he said with a big grin. In that moment I seriously wanted to slap him. As far as he knew, yes, I was over him but sometimes when he came out with stuff like that it was just like....ugh. I turned my head and gave Finn my iciest glare but that just apparently made things ten times funnier.

When everyone else joined in on his laughter I wanted the ground to rise up and swallow me whole. Instead I downed my glass.

There was times like this that I really hated him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning an invitation arrived in the post that I had completely forgotten about. If I was honest, I was surprised Santana hadn't mentioned it the night before since she was one of the people planning it all.

The Winter Gala was going to be held in abandoned warehouse in a partof the city that most of it's guests would usually be uncomfortable about going to. But since it was to raise money for the poor of the inner city, it totally made sense to me. The invite was all blue and silver, addressed purely to me in a cursive font that I would just have to get the name of. It was a shame that my collection had already been presented because I could've used it on the signs I'd had spread about the room. I hummed to myself;I'd paid for my ticket months ago, a little before Finn had broken up with his last girlfriend and had moved in with me. I'd only got one because I'd thought I wouldn't need a plus one;I'd kind of hoped to meet a guy there and share a Christmas kiss or two. But it was tomorrow,onChristmas Eve and...I couldn't go now. It wouldn't be fair to leave Finn on his own all night.

“What's that?”

The invite was plucked out of my hand and I whirled around to see Finn stood there reading it. He was still dressed for bed, no shirt on with his chest covered in glitter from... _somewhere_ last night – actually, I think I'd just been throwing it everywhere now that I thought about it - and his pajama pants hanging low on his hips. I had to admit to myself that the sight was somewhat distracting but nothing grabbed my attention as much as the frown on his face.

“You never said that you were going anywhere Christmas Eve.” His tone was accusatory and his gaze became sharper as he fixed it on me.

“I completely forgot about it. I won't go though, the money will do good even if I'm not there,” I said, waving him off as I reached for the invite. I'd still keep it though, stick it in my mood book for inspiration later. Finn didn't let go of the fragile paper though and I moved my hand away as to not rip it.

“What?” I asked, rolling my eyes skyward as Finn's jaw tensed and I knew we were in for a fight. Hopefully we could get this over with quickly because I really needed him to go out in a good mood so when he came back and saw his presents under the tree, he'd be pleased.

“You can't just not go to something you paid for,” he insisted. I was lost, one moment he was annoyed that I was going somewhere without telling him and now he wanted me to go? He was almost as bad as Blaine, _almost_.

“Well, I can when you don't want me to go and I don't want to leave you alone on a holiday,” I argued, poking him in the chest before holding out my hand for the invite. Finn blustered for a second before he shook his head at me.

“It's not that I don't want you to go, Kurt. I want you to have fun. I'd just have liked to have known in advance,” he tried to explain and yeah, that was fair enough. If he'd planned something for us to do then it might have been a pain to cancel. I guess I could understand that and it was obvious I'd spent a lot of money on this ticket. Anyone could see that, including Finn.

“It's fine, honestly. I don't want to go now you're here. It was just going to be networking and if I was lucky...maybe I'd have hooked up with someone,” I shrugged and smiled a little at him, hoping the lack of seriousness would calm him down. Something seemed caught in Finn's throat and his cheeks reddened before he looked away from me.

“Right and you wouldn't want to bring someone back while I'm here,” he muttered. Well...of course I didn't. The walls weren't very thick and it was Christmas Eve anyway and you didn't want to wake up with some stranger there.... Why did he seem so put out when that much was obvious.

“You're better then any hook up opportunity, Finn,” I didn't know what possessed me to say that. Maybe it was just that I noticed we were standing under the mistletoe or maybe I just wanted to reassure him but it seemed right. Even if it did reveal a little too much of my tightly controlled feelings. I cleared my throat and turned away as Finn looked at me kind of strangely.

“Right...well I need to go out for a bit,” he muttered and moved towards the door.

“Errr Finn?” I called out after him and he paused.

“You might want to get dressed first,” I reminded him. He looked down at his bare chest and then hurried back towards his bedroom as I tried not to laugh. He'd have frozen to death out there.

 

* * *

 

The decorations had all been changed again when I got home the next day and I seriously didn't know what to do with Finn at the moment. I wanted to throw something at him but as I slowly started to take in the decorations...I realized that I'd never seen them before and they were actually kind of beautiful. The apartment didn't feel as homely but I felt like I'd stepped in somewhere special. I felt weirdly out of place in my jeans and cashmere sweater as I took in the delicate icicle shaped lights that lined the walls. The tree was the same black plastic one that I'd had before but it now was carefully layered with little blue lights and silver tinsel and baubles. The angel on top was still the one Finn and I had chosen together in high school. I was glad that at least something was the same. The coffee table had once again been moved out of the way and Finn stood beside the stereo. His socked feet looking out of place under his suit pants and his neatly ironed shirt. He'd even managed to put on a tie.

“What's going on?” I asked, slipping out of my coat and hanging it up as Finn waited patiently. I kicked my shoes off, a little messier but it was almost as if Finn would disappear if I didn't hurry up. As I reached him, he turned the stereo on and I stifled a laugh as Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas_ started to play. He held out a hand, a softer smile on his lips as I took it.

“Seriously Finn. What's this all about?” I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we started to whirl about the room. We only stopped when we were dizzy and Finn nearly toppled into the counter as he started to chuckle.

“I thought you wanted to dance. That's what you'd have done at the gala, right?” he asked and I nodded. This was...interesting I guess. He wasn't pushing me to go but instead he'd tried to do something on a smaller scale. Especially for me. I found my lips turning up, my smile lighting up my face as Finn reached out for me again. His hand curled around my hip, the feeling of his fingers burning even through my clothes. I looked up at his laughing face and felt my stomach somersault. How did Finn manage to infuriate me sometimes and then make me feel like I was still sixteen years old with a massive crush on him at other times? He leaned in slightly, our noses brushing as his eyes darted around the room. With his left hand he pointed up to the mistletoe and the crush receded slightly as I rolled my eyes.

“Really? This again?” I scoffed, starting to pull away before Finn shushed me.

“I've been trying to get you under the mistletoe since I put it up, dude. Just give me a chance,” he said. The question was why he'd been trying to kiss me but I sighed and raised an eyebrow up at him. If he really wanted to follow tradition then why hadn't he said that at the party? Thinking back, I guessed he kind of had. He'd mentioned having it was traditional but he'd laughed at the thought of kissing him- and oh, forget it. I wasn't going to worry too much about this. It was one meaningless kiss to thank Finn for putting this room together for me.

“Fine. Just one kiss,” I said, holding up a single finger. It seemed like that was all the encouragement Finn needed as he cupped my chin with his left hand and tilted it up before he swooped down to kiss me. His other hand massaged at my hip and I found myself clutching at his shirt before I even realized it. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him, deepening the kiss. We only pulled away when we needed to breathe and hell, it was better then I'd ever dreamed. Not that I'd done that since I was sixteen...much. I took a deep breath and pulled away from him.

“Okay. That's done,” I said, nearly bumping into the counter as I continued to walk backwards into the living area.

“Wait a second,” Finn murmured, reaching out for me again. His fingers brushed against my chest and I pretended that I didn't like how that felt.

“We could give the mistletoe a little more use. It wouldn't hurt,” he suggested and I had to sigh. It had been a great kiss, but was this really a great idea?

“I don't want to keep kissing you because you feel bad and you love Christmas,” I said. That just wasn't romantic enough for me.

“I don't want to kiss you for those reasons either. I just liked it,” he told me, raising an eyebrow right back at me. I guess I couldn't fault that reasoning.

“Look,” Finn said as he wrapped his arms loosely around my hips and looked down at me. “I'm not saying it has to mean anything yet but it's fun. We can just enjoy things over Christmas and then see what we want to do in the new year,” he said. I tilted my head to the side as I watched him for a second. I did like kissing Finn and it wasn't like I was certain that I definitely wanted anything. But considering that these feelings had been stewing inside of me for so long...we deserved to see if we would work or not

“Okay,” I agreed.

Finn pulled me over to the couch as we kissed and I laughed as he pushed me down gently before almost tripping over our tangled legs.

The last week may have been kind of stressful at times, there may have been moments when I wanted to push Finn into a snow drift but the Christmas magic won out in the end. His happiness was contagious and I hoped that we'd be sharing it over this holiday if not many more to come.

 


End file.
